On A Day Just Like This
by grettama
Summary: I've been trying a thousand times, to let you know... Yaoi. nggak suka nggak usah baca.


**Disclaimer : yang utama sih CLAMP, tapi saia x-over juga dari beberapa manga dan anime. Hehehe. Nggak terlalu apal tokoh-tokoh yang ada di TRC sih.**

**Summary : I've been trying a thousand times, to let you know…**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Oneshot. Gaje. AU. OOCness. Yaoi. X-over. No flame please, yang masih nge-flame juga berarti bego. Nggak suka nggak usah baca.**

**Pairing : Kurogane and Fai**

**Inspired by : On A Day Just Like This, a Pee Wee Gaskins's song**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Jiah… ini fic Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle pertama saia loh… kekekeke… habisnya begitu liat Kurogane dan Fai, saia langsung pengen bikin cerita tentang mereka. Secara sifat mereka berdua itu beda jauh dari pairing yang selama ini saia garap, yaitu SasuNaru. Kan biasanya Naruto-nya yang sering salah tingkah kalo dirayu Sasuke, nah ini malah seme-nya yang salah tingkah karena dapet uke yang kelewat agresif… hehehehe XD XD

Waduh, malah mati lampu ig, semoga laptop saia bisa bertahan sampai akhir… ~_~…

Oh iya, POV di sini berdasarkan Kurogane's POV…^^

_Italic _: lirik lagu

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Chiba Asuka' Present_**

**_On A Day Just Like This_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

[Kurogane's POV]

"Kuro sayang~…"

Sial, suara dengan cengkok yang khas itu terdengar lagi.

"Kuro-kuro~~…"

Beberapa cewek yang mendengar panggilan itu terkikik pelan sambil memandangku dan membicarakanku sambil berbisik-bisik. Ingin rasanya menghajar seseorang saat ini.

"Kuro-sensei~…"

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba mengatur napasku. Kedua tanganku terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhku.

"Ku—"

"Apa maumu?" semburku sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan panggilan aneh-anehnya. Beberapa orang langsung memandangku takut-takut begitu mendengar bentakanku dan cewek-cewek yang tadinya masih tertawa-tawa geli sambil menunjuk-nunjukku langsung terdiam dan cepat-cepat pergi. Tapi yang paling membuatku sebal adalah, dia tetap tersenyum dan dengan berani mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku, lalu bergayut manja di situ.

Aku langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuhku sebelum orang-orang menganggapku yang tidak-tidak. "Berhenti melakukan itu padaku. Aku bukan homo. Aku masih normal tahu," bentakku lagi, yang sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Kuro-kuro, temani aku beli es krim ya~…" pintanya, dengan kedua tangan berada di belakang punggungnya dan membungkuk manja ke arahku.

Aku berjengit. "Aku sibuk, aku banyak pekerjaan."

"Tapi kan cuma keluar sebentar untuk beli es krim… temani ya~??" ia memohon-mohon lagi, kali ini memeluk lengan kananku.

Aku menyentakkannya dengan kasar sehingga ia agak terhuyung sedikit, senyuman sedikit memudar di wajahnya. "Fai D. Flourite, bersikaplah sesuai dengan umurmu. Aku banyak pekerjaan."

Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi kepadanya, aku meninggalkannya berdiri sendirian di tengah koridor. Dasar cowok homo yang sok imut.

-

Aku langsung kembali ke ruang guru begitu aku meninggalkan Fai di koridor.

"Ah, Kurogane-sensei, anak kelas 2-1 membuat keonaran lagi. Kau wali kelasnya kan?" tanya salah satu rekan sesama guruku yang merangkap wakil kepala sekolah juga, Yukito.

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan sebelah tanganku dan mengeluh. "Dengan Hiruma yang memimpin kelas itu, sulit untuk tidak membuat keonaran, Yukito-sensei," tanggapku, membuat Yukito tersenyum ramah. Kepribadiannya bertolak belakang sekali dengan Kepala Sekolah perguruan ini, Toya. Yukito selalu baik pada semua staf sementara Toya selalu uring-uringan setiap saat. Itulah sebabnya aku lebih dekat dengan Kepala Sekolah daripada wakilnya. "Aku akan menangani mereka," tambahku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang guru, menuju ke kelas 2-1.

Aku adalah guru olahraga di Institusi Clamp. Dan cowok homo sok imut yang sejak pagi ini menggerocokiku juga guru di sini, tapi dia guru matematika. Kepintarannya benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan tingkah lakunya yang masih kekanak-kanakkan. Itu selalu membuatku sebal. Heh? Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya juga? Iih… aku mulai tidak sehat.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba mengusir semua pikiran-pikiran tentang Fai dari otakku.

Pintu kelas 2-1 tertutup. Aku berdiri bergeming di depannya dengan sikap waspada. Kelas ini bukan kelas biasa, dan selaku guru paling brutal di sini, aku ditunjuk oleh Toya sebagai wali kelasnya. Dipikirnya aku bisa menangani situasi, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Aku yang membuat mereka semakin brutal. Beda sekali dengan kelas Fai yang penuh dengan anak-anak pintar, manis dan baik hati. Tunggu, lagi-lagi aku memikirkan Fai???

Aku membuka pintu itu dengan dramatis, dan langsung melangkah masuk dengan cepat. "Yukito-sensei melaporkan padaku kalau…" aku membiarkan kata-kataku mengabur begitu saja. Aku terlalu shock dengan apa yang kudapati di dalam kelas.

Fai, ada di dalam kelasku, sedang tertawa-tawa dengan murid-muridku. Pemandangan langka, karena setahuku murid-muridku benci matematika dan semua guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran itu. Kecuali Hiruma mungkin, tapi ia memang selalu membenci semua orang. Dan melihat anak-anak kelasku sedang bergurau bersama guru matematika??? Ini harusnya menjadi salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia.

"Ah, itu Kuro-sensei~…" kata Fai begitu ia melihatku, dengan cengkok sok manisnya yang biasanya. Dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang nyaris membuat semua guru wanita menjerit histeris tiap kali melihatnya, kenapa dia tidak jadi model saja? Tinggalkan saja institut ini dan biarkan aku mengajar dengan tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku?" tanyaku dingin, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, Kuro-kuro… tak usah khawatir…" ia berjalan mendekatiku dan setelah sampai di sebelahku, ia merangkulku di depan kelas. Memalukan.

Aku mencegah diriku sendiri untuk tidak mencekik leher rampingnya, melainkan melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku dan langsung berdiri menjauh darinya. "Keluar dari kelasku. Sekarang. Aku butuh bicara dengan murid-muridku," bentakku.

Senyum Fai semakin lebar. "Bicara saja, tak usah pedulikan aku. Aku ingin lihat Kuro-kuro mengajar~…"

Aku menggeram marah. Dia membuatku risih. "Keluar dari kelasku! Sekarang!" seruku marah. "Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol! Namaku Kurogane!" Aku menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kelasku, lalu membanting pintu menutup di hadapannya. Sekilas, sebelum menutup pintunya, aku melihatnya berdiri di koridor dengan senyum getir sambil memegangi lengannya yang tadi kucengkram. Mungkin genggamanku terlalu keras dan itu menyakitinya. Ah, tapi siapa peduli. Itulah akibatnya kalau cari gara-gara dengan Kurogane.

"Jadi…" aku kembali ke depan kelas dan membuka pembicaraan dengan murid-muridku.

"Sensei," Suzuran, murid perempuan di kelasku yang sangat enerjik mengangkat tangannya, memotong pembicaraanku.

"Ya?" aku menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Suzuran menurunkan tangannya dan memasang wajah serius. Sepertinya apa yang akan dikatakannya sangat penting. Aku menunggu.

"Apa Fai-sensei itu pacar Kurogane-sensei?" tanyanya tanpa dosa. Membuat seluruh kelas tertawa. Suzuran melempar pandangan licik kepadaku.

Aku membelalak marah pada gadis itu. "Diam semuanya!" bentakku, membuat seluruh kelas hening. Aku memandang setiap penjuru kelas dengan murka, aku baru sadar kalau Hiruma tidak ada, tapi itu tak masalah. "Jaga bicaramu, Suzuran. Aku ini masih normal tahu," kataku lagi dengan ketus.

"Tapi sensei juga tidak punya pacar kan..?" goda Suzuran. "Sepertinya Fai-sensei benar-benar menyukai sensei kok… apa salahnya?" seluruh kelas nyaris terbahak lagi, tapi aku langsung membuat mereka diam dengan satu evil glare-ku.

"Sudah cukup," bentakku. "Aku dengar dari Yukito-sensei kalau kalian membuat keonaran lagi. Apa yang kalian lakukan kali ini?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang membahayakan jiwa kok, sensei," celetuk Yuzuhira, gadis periang yang dekat dengan Suzuran, dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

Aku menyipitkan mataku, memandang Yuzuhira dengan was-was. "Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan? Lelouch, jelaskan padaku," kataku sambil menunjuk Lelouch, yang merupakan ketua kelas 2-1.

Lelouch yang semula hanya memandang keluar jendela dan tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sedikit mengerikan untuk ukuran anak enam belas tahun. "Suzuran menyiram Ichihara-sensei dengan air bekas pel, Yuzuhira meletakkan sekotak kecoa di dalam tas Satsuki-sensei dan Subaru merobek rok yang dipakai Souma-sensei sampai celana dalamnya kelihatan. Hanya itu," Lelouch menjelaskan.

Aku membelalak ngeri. "I-itu parah!!" seruku kaget. "Me-merobek rok Souma-sensei??? Pantas saja dia uring-uringan padaku seharian ini. Itu pasti karena dia berpikir akulah yang mengajari kalian melakukannya!" aku menghela napas. "Kalian menggagalkan rencana kencanku dengan Souma akhir pekan ini…" keluhku.

"Oooh…" cetus Suzuran. "Jadi yang sensei suka sekarang ini Souma-sensei ya???" tanyanya polos. "Kasihan sekali Fai-sensei…"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku frustasi. Aku memang sudah gila karena mau jadi guru. "Kalian semua harus membersihkan gudang olaharaga sampai bersih dan tidak ada setitik debu pun di dalamnya hari ini sepulang sekolah. Tak ada alasan bolos. Aku akan mengawasi kalian."

Mengabaikan seruan protes dari murid-muridku, aku langsung ngeloyor pergi keluar kelas begitu saja.

-

"Hah…" aku menghembuskan napas lega begitu aku sudah berdiri di luar kelas 2-1.

"Jadi Kuro-kuro kencan dengan Souma-sensei ya…"

Kalimat itu membuatku mendongak. Fai sudah berdiri di sebelahku, memandangku dengan senyum paling manisnya.

Aku membelalak kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak ada jam mengajar apa?"

Senyum Fai makin lebar. "Kau benar-benar kencan dengan Souma?" tanyanya lagi. Entah kenapa nada bicaranya serius dan tidak manja kali ini, membuatku mengangkat sebelah alis keheranan.

"Jadi kau dengar pembicaraanku dengan murid-murid di kelasku barusan?" aku balik bertanya.

Fai mengangguk, masih dengan senyumnya. Tapi aku tahu ini bukan senyumnya yang biasanya.

"Ya, aku kencan dengan Souma selama dua bulan terakir ini," jawabku, sembari memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam kantung celana olaharagaku.

"Oh," komentar Fai singkat. "Wanita yang beruntung ya, Souma itu."

Aku memandang Fai heran. Kenapa sih dia?

"Nah, kalau begitu Kuro-chan~… aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya… dadah Kuro sayang~…" tiba-tiba saja dia kembali ke sikap sok manisnya seperti biasa dan sambil mengacak rambutku sedikit, ia pergi begitu saja.

"Namaku Kurogane!!" seruku sebelum ia berbelok di koridor lain. Memang cowok homo yang sok manis dia itu.

-

"Siang, Kurogane-sensei."

"Eh, s-siang…" balasku gugup. Sapaan itu benar-benar membuatku cengok. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku Fai menyapaku dengan namaku yang benar. Aku berhenti berjalan dan memandang Fai yang terus saja berlalu tanpa menggodaku seperti biasanya. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal, tidak mengerti apa yang telah membuat Fai jadi waras. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mencoba melupakan kejadian ini.

Tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa melupakan sapaan normalnya itu.

Setelah diingat-ingat, Fai jadi normal begitu setelah ia tahu kalau aku kencan dengan Souma. Masa dia cemburu? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Kan sikap homonya selama ini hanya lelucon. Dia tidak mungkin benar-benar menyukaiku. Aku bergidik memikirkannya.

"Lari lima putaran lagi," perintahku sambil lalu pada murid-muridku.

"Sensei!" seru Yuzuhira frustasi. "Sensei sudah menyuruh kami lari hampir lima puluh putaran! Sudah banyak yang pingsan, sensei!"

Seruan itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang Fai. "Eh, masa?" aku memandang ke lapangan. Benar saja, hampir semua muridku sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah lapangan, terengah-engah kelelahan. Ugh, sial. Aku nyaris saja membunuh mereka. Aku langsung lari ke UKS dan memanggil petugas UKS untuk mengurusi murid-muridku.

-

Aku duduk di kantin sendirian saat jam makan siang. Souma sedang memberikan konseling pada salah satu muridnya sehingga dia tak bisa menemaniku. Aku memandang keluar jendela, mengamati langit siang yang berwarna biru cerah.

Saat mataku kembali berada di ruangan kantin, aku melihat Fai memasuki kantin, sendirian.

"Fai!" panggilku. Fai menoleh ke arahku, dan tersenyum. Tapi sekali lagi aku menyadari senyumnya bukan senyum yang biasanya. "Mau makan siang?" tanyaku.

"Hanya beli jus kok. Aku harus mengoreksi hasil ulangan setelah ini. Selamat siang, Kurogane-sensei," katanya dan langsung keluar lagi dari kantin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Fai?

-

"Subaru itu benar-benar kelewatan. Dia benar-benar berandalan sekali. Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak mau mengajar di kelasmu lagi sejak tahu kalau Hiruma juga ada di kelas itu, tapi berhubung Yukito meminta bantuanku, ya aku terpaksa mau melakukannya. Kau sudah menghukum mereka kan, Kurogane?"

"Sudah," jawabku singkat. Souma mengangguk puas mendengar jawabanku. Saat ini aku sedang mengantar Souma pulang, sekalian mengantarnya belanja tadi.

"Bagus. Tapi menurutku metode mengajarmulah yang tidak bagus sehingga membuat mereka jadi seperti itu. Kau harus lebih tegas pada mereka kalau ingin membuat mereka jadi anak baik-baik. Mereka semua itu bedebah-bedebah kecil," komentar Souma.

"Jaga mulutmu," bentakku tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat marah mendengar Souma mengatai murid-muridku 'bedebah'. "Jangan panggil mereka seperti itu."

Souma memandangku tak percaya sekaligus sakit hati ketika aku membentaknya. "Jadi kau lebih menyayangi murid-murid brengsek itu daripada aku?" tuntutnya.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tantangku.

Mata Souma berkaca-kaca. "Kau… kau…"

"Apa?" tanyaku emosi. "Jangan seenaknya mengatai murid-muridku. Kau saja yang kegenitan di depan kelas sehingga Subaru merobek rokmu. Itu bukan salah mereka."

PLAK!

Tangan Souma mendarat di pipiku. "Berani-beraninya kau…"

"Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Fai saja bisa dengan mudah diterima di tengah-tengah mereka," aku tetap ngotot.

"Pacaran saja dengan Fai kalau begitu!" teriaknya marah kepadaku dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja sambil menangis.

Aku menggeram marah dan langsung pergi juga. Cewek sialan.

Tapi bukannya kembali ke apartemenku, aku malah sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Fai. Aku menggeleng frustasi. Kenapa aku malah kesini? Kenapa aku tidak pulang saja?

Aku menghela napas. Mumpung sudah sampai sini, sekalian saja masuk dan tanyakan pada Fai apa yang membuatnya berubah drastis akhir-akhir ini.

Akhirnya aku mengetuk pintu apartemen itu. Beberapa detik kemudian pintunya terbuka dan Fai muncul, dengan rambut pirang yang sedikit acak-acakan, matanya sayu, kelihatan betul dia baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya. Fai pulang cepat dari sekolah hari ini, aku tak tahu apa alasannya.

"Hai," sapaku canggung.

"Oh, Kurogane-sensei," kata Fai, tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyuman itu malah membuat hatiku sakit. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh… aku cuma mau bertanya kenapa kau pulang cepat hari ini…" aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku salah tingkah.

"Aku cuma merasa agak tidak enak badan," jawabnya.

"Oh," ucapku. "Yah… kalau kau ingin istirahat, aku pamit saja. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah." Aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi perlahan, setengah berharap dia memanggilku, tapi harapanku sia-sia. Yang kudengar hanyalah suara pintu menutup di belakangku. Dia sudah menutup pintunya.

-

Sepanjang malam, bukannya menelepon Souma dan meminta maaf padanya karena telah membentaknya hari ini, yang kupikirkan malah sikap Fai yang berubah drastis kepadaku. Oke, aku mengaku. Aku memang merindukan sikap manjanya itu. Sejujurnya, sikapnya itu malah membuatku nyaman. Semua perisai yang kubangun selama ini untuk membentengi diriku darinya hanyalah kedok belaka.

Sekarang aku malah bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya. Masa aku mencintai Fai??

Itu berarti aku sama abnormalnya dengan dia?

Tapi…

Kalau memang sikap abnormal Fai selama ini hanya akting belaka…

Aku membenamkan kepalaku dalam bantalku. Toh aku sudah putus dengan Souma. Kalau ingin jadi abnormal. Sekarang saat yang tepat.

-

"Pagi, Fai," sapaku begitu memasuki ruang guru keesokan paginya. Hal itu membuat Fai yang sedang membereskan file-file di mejanya mendongak kaget. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Fai yang kaget. Souma membelalak padaku dari seberang ruangan dan beberapa guru malah memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku tak peduli. Aku balas memandang Souma dengan tatapan dingin, seakan mengatakan, 'Siapa ya yang kemarin menyuruhku pacaran dengan Fai?'

"Mau menemaniku minum kopi hari ini?" tanyaku pada Fai, masih cuek dengan lingkungan sekitarku.

Yukito sampai menjatuhkan map yang dibawanya. Souma membelalak makin lebar, tak percaya dengan kata-kataku barusan. Aku sendiri juga tak percaya sebenarnya, tapi masa bodoh.

"Eh… maaf?" Fai balik bertanya. Mata birunya memancarkan ekspresi kebingungan. Sama sekali tak ada senyum di wajah manisnya.

"Aku tanya, mau menemaniku minum kopi tidak hari ini? Sepulang sekolah. Kalau kau ada waktu," geramku, setengah jengkel, setengah salah tingkah karena semua orang menatapku sekarang.

Senyum langsung merekah di wajah Fai. Aku bisa melihatnya melirik Souma sebelum mengangguk padaku. "Kau yang traktir ya, Kuro-chan~…" katanya dengan nada manjanya yang biasa. Aku mengangguk singkat dan langsung keluar dari ruang guru sebelum mereka semua muntah-muntah karena sikapku barusan.

"Hiruma, berhenti bermain-main dan langsung lempar bolanya!" seruku dari pinggir lapangan. "Nataku, tangkap itu!"

Olahraga untuk hari ini adalah _american football_. Dan yang menguasai permainan itu hanya Hiruma. Yang lain payah. Bahkan yang bisa dilakukan murid-murid ceweknya hanya duduk-duduk berteduh di bawah pohon rindang.

Seseorang mengetuk bahuku. Aku menoleh, ternyata Suzuran. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Dicari Souma-sensei tuh," kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang wanita yang sangat kukenal. Aku menepuk kepala Suzuran sekali sebagai tanda terimakasih dan langsung berlari-lari kecil ke arah Souma. Apa lagi yang diinginkan perempuan itu?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, sedikit lebih dingin daripada biasanya.

"Kau… kau benar-benar ingin putus denganku?" tanyanya, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Sayang sekali, air mata dan tangisan tidak akan meluruhkanku.

"Kau sendiri yang minta."

"Ajakanmu pada Fai tadi pagi tidak serius kan? Kau membencinya kan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sejujurnya aku tidak membenci Fai. Dan kurasa dia orang yang lebih baik daripada kau, Souma."

Souma mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya begitu mendengar kata-kataku. "Tapi Fai itu abnormal! Dia sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu! Dan rayuannya selama ini padamu bukan hanya lelucon!" katanya jengkel.

Kata-kata itu membuatku mengernyit. "Darimana kau tahu kalau Fai itu abnormal?"

"Dia mengaku padaku beberapa hari lalu. Katanya setelah tahu kalau kau dan aku ada hubungan khusus. Dia langsung menemuiku dan memintaku menjagamu dengan benar karena dia benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Ugh, perasaan apa ini yang bersarang di dadaku. Perasaan yang nyaris sama dengan perasaan yang kurasakan ketika aku melihat Souma untuk pertama kalinya. Di hari seperti ini, ketika aku melihat Souma dengan setelah hitamnya, tapi perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada saat itu.

"Yah… itu bukan urusanmu sekarang, mengingat kita sudah putus. Aku harus kembali ke lapangan," kataku dan langsung berlari balik ke lapangan, meninggalkan Souma yang masih menangis.

-

"Sensei putus dengan Souma-sensei ya?" tanya Suzuran berani sementara aku masih meneriakkan instruksi-instruksi kepada para cowok yang sedang bermain brutal di lapangan.

"Ya," jawabku singkat. "Tackle dia, Subaru! Jangan ragu-ragu!"

"Jadi sekarang sensei sedang pedekate dengan Fai-sensei?"

"Ya," jawabku lagi. "Lebih keras lagi!"

"Eh?" kataku tiba-tiba, begitu menyadari apa yang ditanyakan oleh Suzuran. "Maksudku tidak!"

Tapi Suzuran sudah terlanjur tertawa terbahak-bahak dan sebelum aku bisa melakukan sesuatu padanya, dia sudah berlari ke arah teman-temannya di bawah pohon. Sial.

-

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Kuro sayang~…"

Panggilan manja itu lagi.

"Jadi kan traktirannya?" tanya Fai sambil bergayut manja di lengan kananku.

Aku mengeluh, tapi sama sekali tidak menyingkirkan Fai kali ini. "Aku sedang ingin duduk-duduk di taman sambil minum capuccino, aku bisa membelikanmu es krim kalau kau mau."

"Yey~… Kuro sayang baik deh…"

Sebenarnya kerasukan apa sih aku sampai mau meladeni cowok ini??

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lakunya.

-

Akhirnya setelah menemaninya mencari toko es krim yang menurutnya enak, dan membelikannya es krim vanilla porsi besar, benar-benar tidak cocok untuk seorang guru matematika, dan aku sudah membeli capuccino-ku, kami mendudukkan diri di kursi taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen Fai.

"Es krimnya enak sekali lho, Kuro-chan… kau yakin tidak mau coba?" tanya Fai, menyodorkan es krim itu di depan wajahku.

Aku menepisnya pelan dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis dan dingin," kataku.

"Kalau begitu kuhabiskan sendiri saja…" tanggapnya, menyendok es krimnya banyak-banyak dan langsung melahapnya, sementara aku meminum capuccino tanpa gulaku.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Souma," kataku tiba-tiba.

Fai berhenti dalam gerakannya memakan es krimnya. "Aku tahu itu. Souma bercerita padaku hari ini," komentarnya.

Kalimat itu membuatku menoleh padanya. "Souma? Bercerita padamu? Yang benar?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Karena menurut kesan yang kudapat, Souma membenci Fai.

Fai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. "Sebenarnya lebih tepat dibilang kalau dia berteriak padaku sih… hehehe."

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakannya itu. "Souma juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang kau hari ini padaku," pancingku.

Fai menoleh ke arahku dan menelengkan kepalanya. "Apa itu~?" tanyanya. Sial, dia bisa juga kelihatan imut di saat seperti ini.

Aku menggenggam gelas capuccino-ku dengan kedua tanganku dan duduk bersandar pada sandaran kursi. "Dia bilang kau mencintaiku sejak pertama kali melihatku. Benarkah itu?"

Fai kembali memakan es krimnya dengan senyumnya yang biasa begitu mendengar pertanyaanku. "Sebenarnya aku ingin kau mengetahui apa yang kurasakan padamu melalui mulutku sendiri. Bukan melalui mulut orang lain."

Deg!

Jadi…

Aku membelalak.

Padahal kukira dia akan mengelak dan menyangkal kalau dia abnormal… tak kusangka…

Aku langsung menyembunyikan kekagetanku dengan cepat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur sekarang.

Fai menghela napas. "Aku sudah ribuan kali mencoba memberitahumu, tapi yang kudapat hanya penolakan." Fai mendongak, menatap langit biru di atasnya dengan senyumnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah mencintai cowok," Fai tertawa mendengar perkataannya sendiri. "Jadi kurasa berteman saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Aku menatap wajah manis itu. Fai…

Dengan lembut aku meraih dagunya dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku memejamkan mataku, begitu pula Fai.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya aku menjauhkan diri. Hari ini benar-benar seperti hari itu saat aku pertama kali melihat Souma, tapi sekarang sesuatu yang lebih baik dan lebih indah ada di hadapanku. Sesuatu itu adalah Fai.

"Kuro… kau…" Fai tergagap, menatap mataku dengan mata birunya.

"Cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan gender tahu," gerutuku. Fai tersenyum.

-

_I remember how the first time I laid my eyes on you  
It was on a day just like this  
You were wearing your black dress  
Can I call you tonight  
Can we talk for a while  
Im sick of living in black and white_

I_'__m getting ready for my sanctuary  
I__'__m feeling unsteady  
I__'__m getting ready for my sanctuary  
So hear me say_

Something better is coming up  
It caught my eyes  
Something brighter is coming up  
It hurt my eyes

I remember how the first time I laid my eyes on you  
It was on a day just like this  
I was wearing your black dress  
The moment was golden when the days getting colder

I_'__m getting ready for my sanctuary  
I'm feeling unsteady  
__I'__m getting ready for my sanctuary  
So hear me say_

Something better is coming up  
It caught my eyes  
Something brighter is coming up  
It hurt my eyes

I_'__ve been trying a thousand times  
To let you know  
To let you go  
But the phone is dead  
I can__'__t reach you_

-

**_Fin_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Judulnya nggak nyambung sama ceritanya… gyahahahaha… pendalaman karakter tokohnya kurang… gyehehehe… sifat KuroFai-nya malah mirip SasuNaru… bwahahahaha… lirik lagunya nggak guna, ngapa juga saia cantumin? Wkwkwkwkwk…

Trus, kenapa juga ada Hiruma yang nyempil di tengah-tengah bishounen bikinan CLAMP???

Pengen ngakak saia bikin fic ini…

Di ripyu sajalah ya… saia terima kritik dan saran yang membangun kok, berhubung ini fic TRC pertama saia, mana nggak apal tokoh2nya n nggak gitu tau sifat-sifatnya lagi… hehehe… jadi maafkan kesalahan saia ya para pecinta CLAMP, kalau saia merusak karakter favoritnya begitu saja… hahaha…

Sekali lagi, saia terima ripyu, tapi nggak terima flame? Hoke?

Sankyu…^^


End file.
